No es tan dificil
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Mario tiene que decidir despues de haber recibido un beso de Sonic... no esta seguro de lo que debe responderle ¿Corresponderia el fontanero a los sentimientos del erizo? ¿O acaso es una mas de sus bromas? Yaoi- SonicxMario- lime/lemmon  a decidir
1. Chapter 1

**Jejeje aquí yo y un nuevo fic… este es SonicxMario y lo hago porque estoy experimentando la pareja. Tal vez a alguien más llegue a gustarle y se amplíe. No es que la parejita sea mala ni nada de eso creo que es mas el hecho de verlos como competidores que se resulta extraño verlos juntos :3**

**En fin… quedan advertidos Yaoi= ChicoxChico o ErizoxFontanero LOL**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños SEGA y Nintendo (Sonic y Mario) pero es inútil aclararlo porque ya lo saben :D**

**Enjoy**

Tener una batalla siempre era emocionante, los demás competidores podían verla y eso le daba un buen toque extra de emoción. Algunas podían durar mucho… otras acababan casi al comenzar, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en que eso ocurría y cada vez que alguien nuevo aparecía por la puerta era bien recibido por quienes ya se hallaban en la mansión.

Recientemente la puerta nombrada se había abierto dejando paso mas competidores. Pero hubo una vez en la que todo cambio y fue cuando dio paso a un animal. No era extraño puesto que Falco y Fox también lo eran. Lo peculiar de este era que solo tenía zapatos y guantes, había estado bastante serio, dio una mirada a todos los que se hallaban allí y Peach había sido la primera en acercársele.

-Bienvenido, cariño- le dijo en su usual tono dulce.

-¡Gracias!- levanto el pulgar a la vez que guiñaba el ojo- Soy Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog y espero que…- se distrajo un momento- Nos llevemos muy bien-

Nadie se olvidaba de ese momento ya que se había vuelto mas animado, Sonic tenia una excelente velocidad y una capacidad para la sociabilización demasiado amplia. Le gustaba conversar y siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una mano a cualquiera. Se habían acostumbrado a él en poco tiempo… pero últimamente había cambiado y había sido desde la llegada de otro smasher.

-¿No llevas mucho tiempo ahí parado?- pregunto dando un bostezo.

-Un poco- Mario volvió a llevar su vista al tablero de selección de escenario.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes que elegir?-

-No es eso, solo que esperaba a Luigi pero por alguna razón aun no llega y creo que pudo haberse metido en algún problema-

-Ahhhhhhhh, te refieres al de verde- también miro el tablero- Mientras esperas, podemos hacer un precalentamiento ¿No?-

No parecía una mala idea, así que el hombre le dio al erizo el espacio para que elija el escenario. Este último solo sonrió y respondió que buscara uno de su mundo. Pensó un momento y se decidió por el desierto, daba una opción más interesante y había bastantes objetos.

En cuanto fueron transportados y tuvieron el permiso para comenzar, Mario hizo el primer movimiento, Sonic pudo evadirlo pero fue contraatacado volando contra uno de los pilares de piedra. El escenario se movía por lo que no podían parar en ningún momento o serian arrastrados fuera.

El fontanero golpeo uno de los cubos [?] y de allí salio una pistola láser, que no surgió demasiados efectos en el esquivo animal.

-Así que funciona de esa forma… nunca había entrado en este lugar- ubico otro cubo y lo golpeo- ¿Para que sirve esto? Es solo una fl…- la flor en sus manos disparo una llamarada- jejeje no leí las instrucciones pero así funciona-

Algunas quemaduras de parte del fontanero más tarde apareció una bola Smash brillando y desplazándose libremente por todo el escenario. Mario alcanzo a golpearla pero no lo suficiente y Sonic con un spin la hizo estallar. Al fin de cuentas solo el brillo dorado de Súper Sonic se alcanzo a ver y la pelea se dio por terminada (N/A: es una reconstrucción sencilla de una pelea que de verdad tuve :3 mi ser Sonic).

-Eso fue bueno… eres duro de pelar-

-…¿Gracias?...- no sabia bien que debía responder- Tu eres difícil de alcanzar-

-Jeje por algo soy Sonic- rió contagiando al otro- seguro la próxima no tendré tanta suerte- le palmeo el hombro- ¡Nos vemos!- salio disparado.

Al instante en que desapareció llego Luigi, aunque había algo diferente en él y que no era difícil notar. Algo le faltaba y ese algo iba ubicado en la cabeza del hombre de verde. Se veía preocupado, algo deprimido y dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablar con él.

-Mario…-

-Ya lo note ¿Dónde esta tu gorra?-

-Yo… ehhh… venia de camino acá, estaba hablando con la princesa Peach, le comente que íbamos a competir y después ¡Zas!- choco sus manos una con la otra- Se levanto una ráfaga de viento y mi gorra desapareció… lo extraño es que no la vimos volar. Desapareció como por arte de magia-

El mayor arqueo la ceja, tenía una mínima idea de donde podía haber quedado la gorra verde característica de su hermano. Al final suspendieron el encuentro, al final, estaba bastante cansado como para uno más. Tenía una prioridad antes.

Camino hasta la habitación en la que estaba Sonic, bueno en la que se suponía debería estar, ya sabían que eran muy pocas las veces en las que entraba a la habitación que compartía con Lucario… era prácticamente un cuarto vacío ya que ninguno de los dos dormía allí o lo hacían contadas veces.

Como era de suponerse… no estaba allí.

-Pit… ¿Has visto a Sonic?-

-Sip, es azul, tiene unos pelos largos tirados hacia atrás, lleva zapatos rojos y se fue por allá- señalo el final del pasillo que daba a la entrada del bosque.

-Te agradezco- abrió la puerta y salio en busca de la gorra de su hermano.

Camino durante un buen rato, no tenía una idea clara de donde podía estar, pero tenía la corazonada de que la desaparición estaba relacionada con él. Lo nombro varias veces hasta que escucho un comentario venir desde arriba de un árbol después de oír un agudo silbido "Vaya, que vista".

-¡SONIC!- grito usando sus manos como megáfono- ¡NECESITO DECIRTE ALGO!-

-¡TE ESCUCHO!-

-ehhh… ¿PUEDES BAJAR?-

-¡SI!- respondió desde arriba con una sonrisa.

-…-

-…-

-¡BAJA!-

-¡OK!- dio un salto hacia atrás y cayo elegantemente de pie sin hacer el menor sonido- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Sabes donde esta la gorra de Luigi?-

-Mmm… gorra… gorra…pues… Nop, no lo creo- rasco con un dedo el interior de su oreja- Espera… creo que… Nop, no la vi- rió un poco- A menos, claro, que sea esta- la levanto y eficazmente era la gorra verde con la L en la parte delantera.

-¿Para que la querías?- sonrió- ¿No es un poco pequeña para ti?-

Mario se arrepintió de su comentario después de ver como el mamífero azul lo miraba de mal humor, nadie lo había conocido así. Tal vez no debería haberle hecho ese comentario, la cara de Sonic era todo un acontecimiento pero antes de que el fontanero dijera ago el otro se echo a reír.

-Deberías ver… tu… tu cara jajajaja- lo apunto- En fin, se ve que esta gorra es importante así que te la daré- se la entrego.

-Gracias, es que…- palpo su cabeza- ¡OYE! Devuélvemela-

Sonic arrojo la gorra roja hacia arriba y salio corriendo a una velocidad bastante baja para su gusto, lo suficiente como para que el hombre no lo perdiera de vista. En un momento determinado freno de golpe dio un pique con las manos en el suelo y piso ligeramente la cabeza del perseguidor para correr en la dirección contraria.

Al erizo le extraño un poco que Mario tuviese tanta resistencia y lo perdió de vista un momento para después ubicarlo sobre los árboles. Era bastante entretenido, finalmente Sonic se quedo en una de las ramas y el otro le dio alcance. Cuando lo hizo encontró algo.

-Mira eso…- señalo el erizo.

-¿Eh?-

Solo se trataba de la puesta del sol, pero ocurría con más velocidad. En un momento los colores del horizonte mutaban, se mezclaban y cambiaban con el movimiento del anochecer. Todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Y yo creí que había visto todas las puestas de sol- tendió la gorra- Bien, ya tengo lo que quería. Le diré a tu amigo que lo siento después, debes apreciarlo mucho como para buscarme toda una tarde-

-Bueno, era obvio que lo haría. Es mi hermano- intento tomarla pero el oji verde la aparto.

-¿Son hermanos?- se quedo boquiabierto.

-Somos gemelos-

-PFFFFFFFFT, es broma… jejeje… no se parecen. Yo creía que era tu amigo o… algo mas. Siempre están juntos. Así que eres el menor-

-Soy el mayor…-

-Doblemente PFFFFFFFT- volvió a reírse- En serio son distintos en muchas cosas… en fin, si son hermanos no me sentiré culpable-

-¿Culpable de qu…?-

La pregunta que desvela a la humanidad ¿Qué es más rápido: la luz o el pensamiento? Debía ser Sonic porque no le dio tiempo al fontanero de ver la luz de la luna o pensar en algo, solo sabía que el erizo lo había llevado al tronco del árbol, que su espalda sentía la rugosa corteza en contraste a los labios calidos que lo estaban besando. No había nada más raro que eso… pero no lo entendía.

De un momento a otro él mismo movió levemente los labios antes de que se separaran, había un sabor conocido… ¿Durazno? No estaba seguro de ello. Se permitió cerrar los ojos, el jadeo que dejo escapar después de separarse fue el sonido que hizo eco en sus oídos.

Sonic le sonrió y le estiro levemente el bigote diciendo con gracia "Culpable de esto… " Le pellizco el mentón "El bigote se te ve bien". Dentro de su gorra había un papel _"__**Piénsalo**__"_

Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en el árbol, a más de veinte metros del suelo, viendo el rayo azul dirigirse a la mansión y pensando que debía responder.

**Okis, hasta aquí llego. Sip hay otro capi y si esto tiene una buena respuesta lo subire. Creo que a Mario lo veo muy tranquilo y a Sonic muy hiperactivo :D así que se complementan bien… sin preocupaciones que no hay lemon (Por ahora mwajajajaja ¬w¬) solo una cosa mas.**

**Si te gusta la pareja sin mieditos puedes escribir aunque sea un drabble de 100 palabritas esta por seguro que lo leere :3 bien puedes dejarme un review, mandarme un mensajito privado o a mi correo que encontraras en mi perfil :D.**

**Recuerden que cada review ayuda a la inspiración, pueden sugerir, comentar… hasta amenazar D: okis eso no TT_TT**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Nos veremos en el proximo capi y son bienvenidos a ver mi perfil donde hay info sobre mi y esta hasta mi Deviant art por si alguien quiere verlo.**

**KISSES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolis! Segundo capi de este fic! Sniff que lindo hay gente a la que le gusto esta rara parejita XDDD muy lindo el SonicxMario es que no puedo ver a Mario como dominante…se me hace raro D: en fin… los dejo con este capi XDDDDDDD**

**Recordamos: Mario fue besado por Sonic que le dejo un "piénsalo" dejando la fontanero solo en el bosque: 3**

Había una palabra que podía definir como se veía a Mario: aturdido. Es que llego muy tarde a la mansión, de hecho Peach estuvo en la puerta esperando por su regreso y el fontanero no dijo nada al llegar. Solo cruzo de largo derecho a la cocina, bebió un vaso de agua y se fue a su habitación.

Su hermano estaba más que feliz al ver que su gorra había reaparecido, el de rojo dijo que el viento la había hecho volar y la busco mucho tiempo, pero su hermano le dijo que no necesitaba mentir porque Sonic le había pedido disculpas por la broma de la gorra.

-Gracias por recuperarla, Mario- agradeció el menor.

Pero no estaba de humor para nada, solo se acostó mirando hacia la pared, en su mano sostenía el papel escrito a mano por puño y letra del escurridizo azul… **"Piénsalo"** ¿Pensar? Claro que pensaba, pero no tenia idea de que se suponía que debía pensar… había algo mal con él.

Aun cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir eso solo hacia recordar que antes, al abrirlos, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sonic y su blanca sonrisa… después del beso. Pero no quería seguir pensando en ello.

Era cierto que el azul y el se llevaban bastante bien, no se hablaban demasiado porque Sonic pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo perdido en los jardines, entrenando o simplemente durmiendo en el techo de la mansión. No debía tomarse eso muy en serio…

-"Quizas es solo un saludo… aunque dijo algo de sentirse culpable"- suspiro antes de dormirse definitivamente- "Si no hiciera tantas bromas… podría creer que lo dijo en serio"-

Porque Sonic era bromista y alegre…

Mañana de desayuno, mesas redondas dispuestas en un enorme comedor, las chicas elegían el ventanal más grande desde el que se podía observar el jardín y la fuente. Un muy buen elaborado paisaje.

-¿… esto no esta muy tranquilo…?- pregunto Ganondorf extrañado, si bien Toon Link estaba comiendo demasiado entretenido como para fastidiar era muy raro que todo estuviese tan calmado.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludo el erizo ingresando al comedor y yendo junto a Marth- Buenos días, alteza- saludo haciendo una reverencia mientras apenas tocaba la punta de sus dedos- ¿Cómo durmió?-

-Muy bien, te agradezco- sonrió el príncipe- Pero no hace falta que seas formal-

Mario observaba desde la mesa de siempre y lo peor era que el erizo iba a sentarse frente a él. Sabía que a Sonic le gustaba molestar y sus blancos favoritos eran Ike y Snake.

Después de saludar al chico de tiara, tomo su amado chilli dog y ocupo un lugar junto al príncipe… dando la espalda al fontanero.

-¿Todos esos cubiertos para comer esa cosita?- pregunto señalando el plato del peli corto- Vaya… tiene que enseñarme, excelencia. Me gustaría saber para que sirve cada uno-

-Estaría bien-

-No puedes- reclamo Ike- Llegan las finales-

-Su guardián tiene razón- miro el plato- ¿Puedo?-

El príncipe de Altea corto una pequeña porción de lo que estaba comiendo y la dejo a parte para que el oji verde la tomara… pero no era esa la intención que tenia desde el principio y con ojitos de cachorro termino siendo alimentado por el otro.

-Sabe… bien- dijo después de tragar y a punto de ser cortado al medio por el novio del chico- ¿Alguna vez probó esto?- mostró el chilli dog.

-No, lo he visto, pero jamás lo probé- arqueo una ceja.

-Entonces le devolveré el favor- sonrió ampliamente y mirando de rabillo al mercenario- Pero esto no lleva cubiertos-

Definitivamente los celos del chico de cabello oscuro rebalsaron su medidor y también lo hicieron sus ganas de llevarse al príncipe a la habitación al verlo morder de forma algo tímida y muy sugestiva el alimento favorito del erizo.

Claro que la velocidad del otro era muy superior y solo hubo que lamentar una silla rota. Luego de eso se movió a la mesa de frente al ventanal, las chicas de allí, que eran ambas princesas y la rubia de cabello recogido, lo saludaron a trío.

-Buenos días- rió- Veo que es posible que la chica mas linda amanezca mas hermosa-

-¿Por quien lo dices?- pregunto Samus.

-Bueno… seria malo si digo a quien… jejeje… digamos que la chica de quien hablo ya lo sabe muy bien-

Luego de ello las tres se consideraban dignas del halago y mientras ellas trataban de determinar a quien se refería, Sonic las observaba al menos hasta que el plato ya no tuvo más galletas. Entonces abandono la mesa para ir junto a Lucario que no estaba comiendo pero pasaba de largo el comedor.

-¡Lukis!- lo abrazo por la espalda- ¿Sigues enojado?- la respuesta del pokémon fue solo un gruñido con los ojos cerrados- Lo siento, se que exagere… por favor te prometo que lo haré mas tranquilo y lamento haber manchado tu pelaje… en serio perdóname. Me pondré de rodillas si es necesario- hizo el amague de inclinarse pero el otro le sujeto la mano.

Lucario se giro y con una mínima sonrisa le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Se escucho un crujido y cuando ambos giraron se trataba de la mesa que estaba junto a ellos.

-Se puede saber de que están hablando- era Falco y no estaba muy feliz- ¿Qué se supone que le hiciste?-

-Bueno…- abrazo Lucario por el cuello- es un secreto entre nosotros-

-¿Cómo que es un secreto?-

-Falco… ¿Por qué el interés? ¿Celos?-

-¿Yo… celos? Claro que no… es imposible tener celos de "eso"- se arrepintió de sus palabras después de ver la mirada asesina del chacal y como abandonaba el comedor totalmente molesto… ya era muy difícil para el halcón el hecho de estar con él.

Sonic salio inmediatamente del comedor, planeaba ir a molestar un rato a Red pero noto que estaba directo al tiro de Snake en la otra mesa y que tenía el lanzamisiles a mano. No quería terminar siendo un erizo muerto y sabía que si se acercaba demasiado al entrenador, el soldado se desquitaría en las peleas.

-Mario…-

-¿Si?- respondió viendo la puerta por la que había salido el azul.

-¿Te sientes mal? No has comido casi nada…-

-Estoy bien- respondió tranquilo- "En todo este tiempo… me dio la espalda"-

-Jejeje es raro que Sonic no se haya sentado con nosotros- agrego Luigi solo por hacer un comentario sin saber que esa era la razón por la que su hermano estaba así.

Era cierto, de todos los que estaban allí al único que había ignorado era a él.

**Baka Sonic! No ignores a Mario D: en fin, ese Sonic-kun es bastante molesto y no puedo evitar a un Ike celoso lo amo! XDDDDDDDD ademas me gusta la dupla Falco-Lucario creo que se ven bien :3 jejeje**

**Gracias por leer se agradecen muxo los reviews así que porfis comenten y alimenten a la chibi en mi LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres de este fic, así que gracias por los reviews que me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a seguirle :D muchas muchas muchas gracias. Voy a subir una imagen de esta pareja para el 14 de febrero así que saben en donde encontrarla si es que quieren verla.**

**Recordamos: Sonic se paseo con todos los smashers a excepción de Mario a quien ignoro por completo.**

Ya estaba cansado de ello, no tenia por que sentirse así cuando no estaba pasando nada malo. Solo dejaría de preocuparse por las bromas del erizo y seguiría adelante como siempre lo había hecho, después de todo, no era como si esperara que fuese serio con respecto a su pequeña broma del beso.

Mario se dirigía hacia la zona de dianas, de esa forma podría practicar un poco con una de las cosas que le costaban. Pero no llego a su destino porque fue secuestrado, de un momento a otro sus ojos solo veían oscuridad, no podía moverse y menos aun pedir ayuda.

Cuando logro zafarse, aun con los ojos vendados, se defendió hasta saber que su captor ya no podría defenderse. Pero la imagen que vio fue un tanto rara: Link estaba tirado sobre Ike, su gorro verde había volado y era Snake quien lo tenia de zapato, Falco estaba contra un muro con los pies arriba y por ultimo Donkey Kong estaba inconsciente.

-¿…?- debía pedir disculpas- Lo sien…-

-¿Como demoños puedes ser tan fuerte…?- murmuro Snake levantando a Link- Solo te íbamos a pedir un favor-

-Eso me lo hubiesen dicho- se sacudió el jornalero de Jean- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En un lugar que conozco bien- el peliazul acomodo su espada- Es el castillo de Marth… lo que queda de él-

-Vamos a lo importante: todos sabemos por que estamos aquí- dijo Falco cruzándose de brazos-

-Yo no, me obligaron a venir- se defendió Link- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Todos sabemos que hay un problema en este lugar, y no es la calefacción que no funciona desde hace unos días- el soldado saco de el bolsillo de su uniforme una cajita- Necesitamos que le des esto a Sonic, ese sujeto todo el tiempo molesta y queríamos hacerle una inofensiva broma pero cada vez que planeamos algo el consigue evitarlo por eso vinimos hasta aquí-

-Pero… ¿Es tan malo?- el fontanero miraba la cajita con desconfianza.

-No es un metroid- aclaro el ave- cuando lo intentamos el decía que era un regalo genial y cuando Wario se lo quito lo ataco a él-

-Pero nos equivocamos- reflexiono Ike- A Mario jamás le ha jugado una de las suyas-

Entonces se despejo su duda, era cierto que Sonic había jugado una broma algo pesada y que mejor que hacerle una pequeña. La razón por la cual escogían al hombre era porque el erizo nunca desconfiaría de él. Nada mejor que un pequeño regalo para que probara un poco de su medicina.

Con el corazón algo acelerado camino hasta el único lugar que se le ocurría en que podía estar. De dos o tres saltos llego al tejado de la mansión, con el estomago lleno era obvio que el animal estaría durmiendo en la sombra de uno de los pequeños refugios que le daban las salientes.

Y no se equivocaba porque el erizo estaba allí, tenia las piernas semi cruzadas y una sonrisita en el rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente mientras sus orejas daban leves respingos, pero no era momento de enternecerse por algo así.

-" Bueno… en otro momento"- se iba.

-¿Buscabas algo?- no abría los ojos- ¿O tienes algo que decirme?-

-Eh… bueno- le tendió la cajita- Esto…-

-¿…?- la abrió- adelanto de san Valentín-

-¿Como?-

Precisamente en la cajita había un sencillo chocolate, nada mejor que eso y en cierta forma la mirada del azul era lo suficientemente esperanzada como para que el fontanero se arrepintiera de darle el dulce, que ni siquiera sabía para que servia.

Y por supuesto que con tamaño regalo la adrenalina del erizo le dieron las suficientes fuerzas como para correr por todos los escenarios del torneo Smash. Finalmente Mario se quedo solo en el tejado, mirando hacia el rojo de las tejas y pensando si lo que había hecho era correcto del todo.

Pero todo pareció estar en calma a excepción de algo… pasaron tres horas y Sonic no regresaba y no había rastros de él en ninguna parte.

-Ya lo conocen… debe estar paseándose por ahí- tranquilizo Fox a las chicas.

-Tal vez se cayo al agua y se ahogo- sonrió Wolf- No es que no sabe nadar-

-…- eso ultimo lo había preocupado en demasía- "No es posible…"-

-¿Qué clase de flores deberíamos llevarle?- retruco Bowser viendo la cara que ponía el de rojo ante lo ultimo mencionado por el lobo.

Pero no debieron seguir demasiado con esos pensamientos puesto que al momento llegaron los Ice climbers cargando un paquete bastante esperado. Era Sonic, que mas que azul estaba celeste del congelamiento que tenia… estaba helado.

El capitán Falcon cargo en brazos al oji verde con cuidado y mencionando lo claramente notable, el animal estaba al borde de la hipotermia. Los chicos relataron que estaban en el pico helado cuando vieron el típico rayo azul levantando nieve a su paso, se llevo la mano al rostro y derrapo estrellándose con tanta desgracia que provoco una avalancha.

-Así que lo sacamos pero nos llevo tiempo- relato la niña de rosa.

-… ya esta…- lo abrigo y lo preparo como tenia conocimiento- Y es mejor dejarlo descansar-

-Bien… supongo que necesitara algo caliente de comer- anuncio la princesa rubia con su habitual atención retirando a los presentes.

Mario se quedo sintiendo como la culpa lo quemaba de a poco, no debió nunca darle ese dulce que supo al final que tenia una pequeña dosis de una toxina que lo marearía pero como lo hizo a la carrera termino muy mal.

-Lo siento, Sonic- murmuro el fontanero.

-¿Por que?- estaba sentado- Ya estoy bien…-

-Es que… es mi culpa que te hayas…-

-Ah… no es nada-

Un golpe se hizo escuchar y era Pit que regañaba a todo el grupo desde el corredor.

-¿COMO SE ATREVEN?- grito el ángel- Pobre Sonic, se pasaron. Fueron muy crueles al drogarlo pudo haber muerto-

-No lo drogamos… y al caso ¿Cómo demoños te enteraste?- miro desconfiado el soldado.

-Link me lo contó todo-

Los elaboradores del plan lo miraban furiosos y el de verde no pudo mas que encogerse de hombros y hacerse el distraído. Mientras los demás ya preparaban una forma de torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Droga?- ladeo la cabeza como un niño pequeño.

-El chocolate…- pronuncio el castaño con vergüenza.

-Bueno si es eso no me haría demasiados problemas- sonrió el erizo- Solo es…ejem…falta de sueño. Hace mucho que no duermo y Master Hand esta bastante molesto teniendo en cuenta que soy uno de los nuevos-

-¿No te lo comiste?- se sorprendió.

-Bueno… no tengo bolsillos- estornudo- Así que el dulce se me cayo y comencé a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba y me fui a buscarlo en el hielo que fue el ultimo lugar al que había ido pero me maree por el sueño y patine termine así- se lo notaba algo decaído- y… creo que aun tengo sueño…-

-Tengo que pedirte disculpas-

Pero era demasiado tarde y Sonic se había quedado dormido así que de seguro no dejaría de dormir en mucho tiempo. Sonrió levemente sabiendo que no era su culpa y poso su mano en su frente sintiendo como su temperatura subió en demasía, comenzaba a levantar fiebre.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde esta el chocolate?-

**Pobrecito de mi Sonic-kun, lo amo tanto y esta enfermito D: así que veremos si mejora y como toma esto Mario LOL al fin no es culpa suya lo del accidente. Jejeje no le pesa en la conciencia :3**

**Link le cuenta todo a su amorcito awww XDDDD**

**¿Qué paso con el chocolate y que va a pasar con la parejita? Reviews para el siguiente capi que ayuda a la inspiración. Un millón de besos a quienes me dejan sus comentarios.**

**Adelanto: Un intruso llega a la mansión. Bowser y Wario pasan de amigos a rivales LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOLIS! Nuevo capi del fic terminado hace solo five minutes :D bueno gracias de mil amores por los reviews y en especial a uno que mas que comentario fue un regaño-amenaza que se hizo sentir mas que feliz y algo intranquila pero vamos por puntos ejem…**

**Metamorfosis… ya cambie el rating así que veremos si hay lemon o lime pero que hay hay o¬o me alegra que te guste la pareja X3 y bueno la verdad es que va a haber perversiones y romance al menos un par de capis mas de paciencia a que Sonic se recupere (y se ponga celoso) nwn**

**Lola o (estaba escrito así) muy inspirador, gracias. Trabajo casi medio día y bueno entre esto y aquello no tengo muxo tiempo de escribir (Soy traductora de mangas yaoi ingles-español) la imagen ya la puse en mí DA el 14 de febrero D: lo juro ahí esta! LOL no voy a abandonar ningún fic así que No problema jejeje pero me hace feliz saber que hay gente que quiere leer más.**

**En fin…**

**Recordemos: Sonic tuvo un accidente en la nieve y no por causa del chocolate así que esta en la enfermería después de casi morir congelado... **

**Enjoy**

En la hora de la cena se noto la ausencia del erizo, faltaba su jovial voz conversando a los gritos con alguien de la ultima mesa o las ráfagas de viento de el yendo y viniendo de la cocina en busca de cosas que faltaban.

Un suspiro general, incluso de parte de los antihéroes, le dio un toque más trágico. Mario no paraba de mirar la puerta al corredor que daba a la enfermería, el azul estaba solo en ese lugar, debía estar dormido aun y lo más probable seria que no despertase hasta la mañana siguiente.

Peach se había ofrecido a hacer algo ligero de comer para Sonic pero como no había despertado todo termino en la redonda barriga de Kirby en un solo respiro con cacerola incluida. Desde la mesa apartada los villanos conversaban acerca de lo que suponían que ocurría.

-Le gusta…- pronuncio Bowser- puedo jurar por mi caparazón que a Mario le gusta Sonic-

-Creo que no hace falta apostar o jurar nada- dijo Wolf con los pies sobre la mesa… y el plato de Wario- se nota a kilómetros, eso no es amistad o algo por el estilo-

-Lo dice alguien que sabe mucho de eso- murmuro la tortuga dragón mirando de reojo al lobo- ¿Es por Fox?-

De un momento a otro la mesa cayo de costado y el canino comenzó a hablar sin respirar y de lo poco que se entendía todos eran insultos. Las chicas taparon los oídos de los pequeños para proteger sus "inocentes mentes" claro que sin saber lo que pensaba Ness cuando vio a Lucas que tenia la nuca apoyada en los pechos de Samus.

Finalmente Wolf volteo encontrándose con el zorro mirándolo muy atentamente, así que tomo la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se fue no sin antes darle una buena patada a Bowser. Ellos eran así, ni siquiera se soportaban entre si.

-Tsk, solo hice un comentario- se quejo el reptil mientras Wario lo ayudaba a levantarse- No era para que se lo tomara de forma tan personal, ni siquiera dije que lo escuche hablando muy románticamente con la chaqueta de Fox que estaba entre la ropa para lavar-

Se hizo un silencio general. Ike no soporto las ganas de reírse y termino ahogado con un fideo por lo que Marth comenzó a palmearle la espalda para ver si podía hacer algo y evitar quedarse sin novio (N/A: y sexo n/nU)

-Vamos, no creo que sea así. ¿Qué tiene de atractivo un bicho que lleva guantes y zapatos que tiene el pelo duro, tirado hacia atrás y que solo sabe correr?-

En eso estaban de acuerdo, Ganondorf los hubiese apoyado de no ser porque estaba ocupado airándose aceitunas con Toon Link que desde hacia rato llevaba haciéndole gestos. Bowser y Wario eran los únicos dos que, en ese singular grupo, se llevaban como buenos amigos.

Después de lavar los platos, era turno del Capitán Falcon, Samus, Ike y Sonic, pero como este último estaba enfermo tuvo que hacerlo Snake a regañadientes y a punta de pistola de la rubia. No le quedo mas remedio que obedecer o conocer la ira del poder femenino.

Cada quien se fue a su habitación, pero el fontanero no podía dormir pensando que el erizo podía levantar fiebre y demás en la noche. Tenía planeado ir a ver que podía hacer para ayudarlo pero antes de que saliera de la habitación escucharon el rugir de Charizard.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dejen dormir!- amenazo Wario al entrenador y casi termino rodando por las escaleras puesto que Snake estaba detrás de él.

-Lucario…- respondió agitado el chico- sintió un aura que no pertenece a nadie de aquí y se mueve por todo el terreno-

-Mierda- el soldado tomo su amado lanzamisiles- Vamos a cazar una rata enorme- sonrió con malicia y pregunto por donde estaba el pokémon para poder seguirlo.

Samus se coloco su traje, Zelda tomo su arco y Peach su sartén. Mario bajo de uno de sus impecables saltos para ir a ver a Sonic, que en caso de ser atacados se hallaba totalmente desprotegido, cruzo corriendo el pasillo hasta que llego a su cama y lo tomo de la mano. Sonrió levemente aliviado al ver que estaba bien pero el gusto le duro muy poco.

Un tremendo golpe en el costado lo arrastro hasta un muro pero no lo hizo caer. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con un personaje bastante familiar.

-¿Están bien?- entro corriendo Luigi junto al capitán Falco sin notar a la otra persona allí- Lucario dijo que sintió la presencia a… que-

De un salto termino en los brazos del hombre de uniforme que no podía estar mas conforme con la situación. A los pocos segundos el intruso estaba rodeado pero se libró esfumándose para aparecer fuera de la habitación justo entre lo que se hallaban dentro y los que llegaban.

-Dije que cazaríamos una rata enorme… pero no una así- murmuro Snake.

Justo en su presencia estaba una imitación de Sonic solo que de color oscuro, era de color negro y tenia vetas de color rojo. Cuando se giro dejo ver que no tenía una expresión de buenos amigos, mas aun su mirada era bastante amenazadora e intimidante.

-¿Cómo rayos entraste?- dijo el mini Link con voz autoritaria pero después se escondió detrás de su modelo más grande.

-Hey… el… es uno de los asistentes- dijo Peach encantada- Apareció en mi pelea con Zelda-

-Es cierto- dijo la castaña dispuesta a darle una paliza a quien la había hecho perder.

El erizo solo se acerco a la cama de Sonic tan velozmente como el propio erizo y saco una pequeño spray de color celeste muy brillante que esparció en la frente, garganta y pecho del oji verde. Al segundo, el erizo azul se abalanzo sobre el.

-Sonic, quitate- dijo con un tono de voz irritado.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y me tratas así- rió- nunca cambiaras Shads-

-Soy Shadow, Faker- lo empujo.

-Y yo soy Sonic, Shads- se burlo imitándolo- Gracias, pero creí que nunca la usarías-

-Yo me regenero y soy inmortal- miro a los demás que estaban allí- Si quieren un espectáculo vayan a un teatro, métanse en sus propios asuntos-

-¿Quién va a obligarnos?- dijo Wario- Una copia barata de alguien modificado para ser un malo…-

-¿Wario no es M al revés? Imbecil- lo sujeto del cuello y lo puso contra una pared- la copia eres tu-

Bowser y Wario, una vez que volvió a respirar, se pusieron de acuerdo por segunda vez, Shadow tenía un carácter de los mil demoños pero era muy atractivo al final.

-¿Qué tiene de atractivo un bicho con zapatos, guantes y el pelo hacia atrás?- murmuro Bowser- Eso lo dijiste tu… ejem… soy Bowser enemigo de Mario-

-¿Y eso debería interesarme?- dijo y al instante desapareció dejando a los dos con la boca abierta y un buen sonrojo.

Todos notaron una cosa… Ni el erizo oscuro con cara de homicida ni Mario estaban.

Cuando el fontanero de rojo reacciono estaba en un lugar desconocido, al parecer era en el espacio y Shadow lo miraba lleno de rencor. Se acerco a él en un segundo y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien… no voy a repetírtelo-

"**¿Eso es todo?" Nop, es el principio LOL Shadow va a seguir en la mansión y va a causar revuelo XDDDDDDDD me sugirieron de varios lados que lo empareje con Luigi pero eso NUNCA-VA-A-PASAR hump, bueno… no se ¬¬U en fin.**

**¿Qué le dirá Shadow a Mario? ¿Qué paso con Sonic?¿Como van a ganarse Bowser y Wario el corazón del erizo negro LOL? ¿Cuándo va a haber lemon? ¿Cuándo voy a terminar de escribir tantas estupideces con tal de que sigan leyendo? :3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi que será pronto! Y viene con un poco de Perv de Sonic-kun mwajajajajajajaj!**

**Ejem…**

**Reviews! Please! 9/9**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Después de siglos LOL la conti del fic X3 espero que lo sigan leyendo TT_TT de otra forma me sentiré muy mal T0T… es mi culpa por dejar tanto esperando… lo entiendo **

**En fin… espero que guste XDDD**

**Recordamos: Shadow apareció para curar a Sonic y después Mario desapareció. Jashin sabe donde termino o.o …**

Ya era entrada la noche, los niños ya se habían ido a la cama a petición de la princesa de Champiñón porque "no es saludable que los niños duerman menos de ocho o nueve horas"… siempre tan atenta. Incluso quienes no habían tenido la oportunidad de una vida materna se la pasaban bien con ella.

Pero cuando los pequeños desaparecían, incluyendo en pequeños al entrenador pokémon, los adultos podían disfrutar de un poco de libertad. Lo que incluía bebidas, conversaciones subidas de tono y confidencialidades de lo mas variadas.

-Que noche tan tranquila…- dijo el capitán Falcon mientras apartaba a Luigi del camino de un jarrón.

-hum…- murmuro nervioso el de verde al notar que el hombre no había apartado la mano de su hombro y lo que era aun peor lo había pegado a él- No veo a Mario…mejor hablo con él-

Y a su mejor estilo salio corriendo dejando al otro con una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara, tenia que ser tan tímido. Pero al gemelo menor no le daba la misma impresión, no le gustaba que se tomara tantas atribuciones si no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo.

Subió la escalera buscando las habitaciones, precisamente aquella que compartía con su hermano mayor. Era temprano, apenas las once de la noche y no creía que se fuese a dormir aun. Mientras cruzaba por la habitación pudo ver a Lucario frente al cuarto de Fox y Falco…el halcón se había embriagado y Link se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la habitación (N/A: FalcoxLucario_¿Que puedo hacer?_ un fic hecho por mi LOL)

Pero el pokémon giro a verlo y se retiro con su típico mal humor tan conocido por todos en la mansión. Sin prestarle más atención, el fontanero siguió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la cama de su hermano. El mismo estaba acostado con la vista a la pared, respiraba acompasadamente y estaba tapado hasta el cuello.

-Mario… ¿Estas bien?- se sentó en su propia cama- Bueno… supongo que…-

-Solo estoy un poco cansado- dijo con un hilo de voz- Y se nos viene una pelea complicada, va a ser un cuatro de todos contra todos… no sabemos si…- bostezo- podemos ser los siguientes…-

-Si, tienes razón- sonrió, se había preocupado por algo mínimo- Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas hoy? Desapareciste de repente-

Pero la respuesta jamás llego. El mayor no respondía y no era porque se hubiese dormido, solo no quería responder a la pregunta porque no quería recordar lo que le había pasado en ese momento…pero fue demasiado tarde.

Las palabras de su hermano habían hecho eco en su mente…

_Estaba en un lugar que no había visto, frente a una gran ventana, contemplando la Tierra en su belleza más frágil. Se la veía como una canica azul-verde parte iluminada y parte oscura… provocaba estirar la mano y tratar de tomarla entre los dedos._

_-Bello- murmuro el ser que pudo contemplar al ver el cristal._

_-S…si lo es- dijo con algo de nerviosismo al ver el súbito cambio de su rostro cuando acorralo su cuerpo contra el amplio cristal._

_Los ojos rubí del erizo negro se transformaron en dos punzantes dagas rojas que se clavaban justo en el pecho del humano frente a él… malditos ojos azules que bien podían haber sido los de Maria con el mismo temor en ellos._

_-Sonic es simpático- comento sin importancia-_

_-…-_

_-No me interrumpas…- lo callo secamente antes de que pudiese decir algo- Tiene una chica detrás de él y cuando ella parece olvidarse de él. Es él mismo el que la llama solo para seguir jugando-_

_No sabia para que le contaba eso pero estaba en claro que si se lo decía no era precisamente porque le caía simpático, tenia que existir alguna otra razón para ello. De alguna forma incluso se lo veía algo decepcionado al hablar del chico azul._

_-Le gusta jugar… lastima que juega con cosas que no debería- sonrió cruelmente a la vez que le pellizcaba el mentón cariñosamente- Incluso puede decirte que te quiere como si nada-_

_Antes de que pudiese pedirle explicaciones, el erizo oscuro hizo brillar en su mano una piedra de las que usaba Sonic para pasar a su color dorado "Chaos control" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de aparecer en el jardín lateral, se había sentido mareado y, por alguna extraña razón, su pecho dio un vuelco… no quiso pensar en nada mas._

Mario suspiro al descubrir que no podía dormirse, su hermano había caído rendido al instante que se acostó, feliz de él que no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que la reciente obsesión de Falcon por seguirlo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo repentinamente en su rostro, al menos su hermano tenia la suficiente inocencia como para no notar lo que quería el otro y poder vivir tranquilo sin malinterpretar nada. No quería pensar que los juegos de Sonic lo habían convencido…

-¿Intranquilo?- sonrió el erizo azul posando su mano en el cabello castaño del fontanero.

-Sonic…-se incorporo de repente- ¿Aburrido?-

-¿Eh?- dijo desconcertado- ah… Jajaja… es por lo que el tonto de Shadow te dijo cierto Jajaja…-

El erizo se rasco una de las orejas con algo de nerviosismo y molestia. El otro se había pasado de la línea al secuestrar a "Su" Mario llevándoselo al Ark con las Chaos Emeralds y lo que era aun peor era que había dicho muchas tonterías.

-jejeje… pensar que ese molesto tonto te molesto-

-No… pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno…- tomo uno de los mechones cafés y jugo con el un momento- Digamos que ALGUIEN entro al entrenamiento y ese ALGUIEN programo que el único ítem sean los asistentes y ese ALGUIEN abrió mas de 43 asistentes hasta que ALGUIEN apareció y bueno ese ALGUIEN amenazo al otro ALGUIEN para que le confesara que había hecho y como ves… ALGUIEN confeso todo y estoy aquí ahora- finalizo con una bella y simpática sonrisa.

-Jajaja… Sonic estás loco- de alguna forma se sintió mejor- pero la verdad no pasó nada… solo…-

-No quiero que nadie moleste a la persona que aun no me responde una pregunta-

-…-

-¿Ya lo pensaste?- sus ojos verdes expectantes a lo que dijera el fontanero.

-…- una vez mas recordó las palabras del erizo negro- Bueno… no se de que hablas-

Una gran gota apareció en la frente de Sonic, si se estaba haciendo el tonto solo lo estaba enfadando e impacientando. Creía haberle dado el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, pero si no estaba en claro iba a decírselo de una buena vez.

-Bueno, me gustas y quería que me respondieras si te gusto también-

-Nunca me preguntaste si tu me gustabas…- se enfado con un intenso sonrojo.

-Claro que si. Ese beso decía claramente "Me gustas" y tú no me respondiste al papel que te deje en tu gorra-

El hombre giro el rostro de repente, no estaba seguro de si ponerse feliz, nervioso (N/A: mas aun LOL) , o dudar de sus palabras. En cierta forma quería creer que era verdad pero no quería arriesgarse a quedar como un idiota.

Sonic sonrió de la forma mas perversa que nadie conocía, con una velocidad que solo lo caracterizaba a él le dio un nuevo beso al castaño pero lo extendió un poco mas para deleite de sus labios… algo sencillo… sincero y nada profundo para que no fuese malinterpretado.

-…- amplio su sonrisa.

-Y… dijo algo de una… chica…- comento en un susurro.

-Se llama Amy y es una pesada. Yo no la persigo pero cuando ella se mete en problemas y la salvo me malinterpreta y cree que es porque la quiero a mi lado-

-Y… Shadow…-

-Mira: pierde la memoria todo el tiempo; no esta seguro de si es un alien, erizo, androide, robot o si es un clon… es obvio que tiene una grave crisis que lo tiene estreñido así que no le hagas caso-

No podía dudar de él, se notaba que era sincero o al menos lo fingía muy bien.

**Mwajajajajajajajajjaja…coff…coff… todavía no mejoro mi risa malvada. Espero que no hayan dicho "W·D.F! Mira donde lo dejo esta perra!" porque dejo lo mejor para el capi siguiente jejeje no se si lemon o lime… creo que es muy pronto para lemon ¬¬U ejem hay imágenes nuevas en mi Deviant Art "Yaoiladnak" sip el nombre es horrible! LOL y hay un song fic (el primero que escribo) es de la misma pareja espero que les guste… mis comentarios son mas largos que mis capis…**

**Shadow: en serio ¬¬***

**Ò_ó cállate! O te encierro en una caja!**

**Shadow: la caja esta oscura! T/T**

**Entonces cállate! Ejem… dejen reviews… o meto a Shadow en –música de terror- la Caaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Shadow: NOOOOOO!**

**XD**

**Kisses!**

**Caaaaaaaaaajaaaaaaaaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí he vuelto, es Lady de nuevo… XD la conti de este fic Somari n/n espero que la espera haya valido la pena y bueno que lo disfruten Jejeje aquí una escenita algo picante 9w9**

**Recordemos: Sonic se coló en la habitación de los hermanos y quiere la respuesta a la declaración del bosque.**

El fontanero se quedo prendido a los ojos esmeraldas, no tenia que pensar en absolutamente nada, así que trato de ser lo mas adulto posible en comparación al chico de la velocidad. Pero para hacerlo algo mas tierno, se abrazo a Sonic y luego dejo un beso en su mejilla, de seguro iba a gustarle eso.

-Vaya…- murmuro el azul- Eso es un Sí ¿Cierto?-

-Por supuesto-

-Jejeje, creí que me volvería loco de solo pensar en que no me responderías-

-Bueno, ahora vayamos a descansar- sonrió.

-Claro. Me echas porque no quieres que despierte a tu hermanito- hizo un puchero.

-No…- susurro- Luigi tiene el sueño muy pesado, no podría despertarlo ni siquiera una explosión-

Grave error del fontanero decir algo así, aun no había escapado del abrazo del erizo así que aprovechando esa situación, lo tumbo en la cama haciendo caer el rojo cobertor con el que el de bigotes se arropaba. Mario intento decir algo pero no le fue posible con los labios del chico sobre los suyos, aun en medio del beso pudo oír las risitas de Sonic perderse en su garganta.

-¡Sonic!- reclamo el mas bajo una vez liberado- ¿Qué haces?-

-Bueno… soy un animal y un adolescente. No puedo detener mi instinto o mis hormonas Jejeje- volvió a atacar sus labios pero el castaño no pensaba ceder.

-Pero…pero…pero…- decía entre beso y beso- Luigi va a despertarse-

-Bueno, TU dijiste que tenia un sueño pesado ¿No quieres averiguar cuan pesado es?- pregunto con su cara mas inocente.

-…- estaba atrapado por sus propias palabras- Sonic no mhmm…-

El más alto lo empujo dejándolo de espaldas a la cama. Mario agradeció la mullida superficie de plumas, de otra forma, los resortes de su cama en el reino Champignon hubiesen hecho mucho ruido. El solo pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente avergonzó al hombre, tanto había sido así que no reacciono hasta que sintió una de las manos del azul dentro de la camisa de su pijama.

Sonic sonrió al pasar una mano por el vientre de su compañero por que sabia que no era nada delgado como su hermano menor, encontró esa pancita muy tierna… de alguna forma parecía un osito. Al expresárselo el mayor se quejo por la infantil comparación que siguió a un "eso me da ganas de abrazarte todo el tiempo, debería ponerte un listón en el cuello".

Bajo las claras intenciones de un joven en sus veinte años, Mario no estaba nada tranquilo, solo tenia que lograr patearlo fuera de la cama, pero temía despertar a su hermano o, más seguramente, a sus vecinos. Estaba seguro de que Snake, Samus y Ganondorf no estaban durmiendo… Lucario el compañero de habitación del azul también estaba despierto y podía ver a trabes de los muros.

-Sonic… bájate- sus manos aprisionadas con una de las grandes manos del erizo y sus piernas detenidas bajo las delgadas pero potentes rodillas suyas- Es todo… bájate de una vez…-

-¿Estas haciendo berrinche?- pregunto divertido- Hasta tus orejas están rojitas… como una manzana…- las mordisqueo comenzando con la izquierda.

Ante las atenciones que se centraban en su espalda y sus orejas, Mario temía comenzar a reaccionar evidentemente, sentía el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre que se volvía cada vez mas intenso. Pero solo no tenia que dejarse llevar, creyó que seria fácil hasta que escucho una nueva risita baja del erizo y su entrepierna fue frotada suavemente por la mano que había abandonado su espalda.

-Son… mmm…- apretó los labios.

-Dime…- canturreo alargando excesivamente las vocales- ¿Necesitas algo?-

"Me canse… deja de torturarme y tócame de una buena vez" No seria capaz de decir algo tan desvergonzado.

-Detente… ahora…por fav…- el menor presiono su pierna en el ya despierto pene del de rojo-… ah…- suspiro rendido ante el doloroso placer.

-Vaya… te resististe mucho…- parecía una broma pero el erizo lo decía en serio- Te quiero- dijo en tono tierno-… te quiero arrancar la ropa, darte la vuelta y te quiero hacer llorar- el momento tierno duro poco.

El castaño tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero los abrió cuando su camisa fue apartada y el botón de los pantalones de su pijama rojo abierto. Los dedos apenas se deslizaron alrededor de su ropa interior, antes de eso Sonic volvió a besarlo pero con mucha tranquilidad apenas rozando su lengua en sus labios sin entrar. Al final hundió su lengua desesperada en la boca del fontanero robándole el aliento a la vez que su mano tomaba el miembro de la persona que estaba debajo de él.

Acariciaba y descubría la punta para frotarla con paciencia. Ante tales estimulaciones, el pene de Mario comenzó a dejar salir bastante líquido, se había olvidado de su hermano y comenzaba a gemir sin vergüenza.

Apretando todo lo que tenia a su alcance, el azul sentía que había vello en la pelvis del hombre y no resistió jugar un poco con él. Saco su mano y la vio con reprobación.

-Que mal… tendré que conseguir otro par- con los dientes se deshizo de su guante, comenzando con el meñique saco sus dedos de la tela húmeda. Al final lo beso y lo guardo debajo de la almohada- Va a ser mi recuerdo, así que no pienso lavarlo…-

Al final, ya cansado, Mario alcanzo con dificultad la boca del oji verde y fue el quien lo beso con deseo. Conforme con ello, correspondió y sus caricias con las manos libres de la tela fueron mas intensas, el sonido de la humedad era obsceno pero no le importaba. Sonic libero las manos que de inmediato también dejaron los guantes en el suelo y buscaron rápidamente rozar sus púas.

-Siempre había… querido tocarlas…- dijo el castaño- Son suaves… a comparación de lo… que esperaba…-

-¿En serio?- sonrió sin dejar de masajear su entrepierna- se ponen mas firmes cuando lo necesito- el doble sentido de la frase hizo que al hombre le diera un pequeño escalofrío.

-Hmnmm…-

Ese sonido los detuvo a ambos, Luigi se había girado en su dirección y abría un ojo suavemente.

Pero no dijo nada…

-¿Eso es normal?- pregunto en un susurro el erizo.

-Si- reacciono a la situación- Yo… terminare por mi mismo, vete a… tu habitación-

-Parece que no estuviera mirando- susurro a su oido después de morderlo ligeramente.

Sin mediar una palabra mas, dejo al fontanero libre de las piezas inferiores de su ropa y lo sentó sobre sus muslos. Con la cabeza en los hombros del erizo Mario sintió el pecho de los dos tocarse, estaba muy sensible y su respiración agitada hacia juego con la del menor. Finalmente paso sus brazos debajo de los hombros desprovistos del suave pelaje azul y se dejo llevar. Sentía la presión de la caliente virilidad del oji verde en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos.

-Soni… ya… no aguan… ahh…-

-Espera… solo… un poco…- su otra mano libre la dirigió a su propio y palpitante pene- tsk…-

-¡Sonic!- grito a la vez que se aferraba mas a él y se corría.

Al dia siguiente, el oji azul desperto con Sonic en sus brazos… miro sus dedos entrelazados y sonrió. La mano del erizo realmente era mas grande, mas calida y vio que sus uñas casi no se veian por lo delgadas que eran. Pestañeo un par de veces, sus pies estaban descubiertos, los zapatos rojo brillantes estaban aun en ellos… los parpados, también azules, cerrados y las orejas algo caidas.

-…- se acurruco mas- Sonic… debes irte a tu habitación- murmuro.

-¿Hmm?- finjia estar adormilado aunque ya estaba despierto hacia como una hora.

-¿Las sabanas…?- pregunto sabiendo el desastre de la noche.

-Las cambie… también tu pijama… ya están limpios…-

-Eres incorregible…- sonrió algo sonrojado.

-Jejeje… acostumbrate- abrió el ojo derecho- Si no me besas no me iré-

-Muy bien… Let´s go…-

-¿Mario?- del otro lado de la puerta se escucho la voz de la princesa rubia-¿Sigues durmiendo?-

-¡Peach!- gritaron a unisono.

-¿Has visto a Sonic? Le tocaba ayudar en la cocina-

El erizo bajo las orejas mientras veia la expresión de enfado en la cara del moreno, sabia que tenia que ayudar. Sonic comenzo a hacerle gestos, señalo la puerta hizo la seña de abrirla y choco sus manos en un golpe vertical. Mario asintio.

-Ya voy a salir- se cambio deprisa- 1…2…3…-

Sonic salio disparado de la habitación levantando el vestido de la princesa de rosa y haciendo volar la corona de su cabeza.

-…-

-…-

-Ups, olvide cerrar la ventana-

-Vaya el viento si corre en esta habitación- sonrio la princesa ladeando el rostro- deberias cerrar la ventana muy bien para que no entre-

-Y la puerta con llave también- rió nervioso mientras se ponía su gorra.

**Bueno, salio mas largo de lo que me habia imaginado, no podia soltar el pobre teclado XDDD en fin nwn cuento que hace como dos meses tengo un dolor en la pierna que no me deja vivir y no podemos descubrir que es… T_T**

**En fin XD jugue el Sonic Generations y me trajo la nostalgia del viejo sonic gordito de ojos negros LOL pienso que me gustaria un fic de ambos nwn traduciendo mangas para Piyoko w y escribiendo ahora que tengo tiempo 9w9 aprovecho para ver si hago la conti de otra historia… en fin. Algo triste porque no recibo RR XDDDDD eso me pasa por no actualizar.**

**En verdad me parecio muy junjou ver a Mario con liston en el cuello LOL deberia hacer una imagen de eso? NO PUEDO DIBUJAR A MARIO! Maldición me deprimo… en fin… Gracias por leer mis tonterias owo**

**En el proximo capi vemos que Shadow da vueltas en la mansión y le dice a Mario algo que a Sonic no le va a gustar ._. Con un titulo como "Salvense quien pueda: Sonic Vs Shadow"**

**Quise hacer lime espero que no se me haya ido la mano. Recomiendenme ¿Lemon?**

**Jejeje Dejenme Reviews o el Capitan Falco va a encerrar a Luigi en el baño mwajajajajajaja**

**Luigi: NOOOOOO!- sonrojo-**

**CF:- envuelto en una toalla- voy a buscar las sales afrodisíacas *w***

**Luigi: /QUE NO!**

**Jejeje la castidad del menor de los BROS esta en juego**

**ReViEwS!**


End file.
